


Saturday Morning Cartoons included

by redrichards



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Other, Queer Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrichards/pseuds/redrichards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maine and Wash at a high school-esque dance on the Mother of Invention.  I know, I don't get it either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning Cartoons included

**Author's Note:**

> An odd canon!verse mainewash fic starring ace transgirl Maine and ace nb Wash. I apologize for this being so short. I have to admit that almost everything I write was written in the middle of the night, and this night in particular I was so exhausted I couldn't be bothered to write anything more.

It wasn’t until the music had slowed to a stop leaving the hall silent but for the indistinct chattering of the rest of the party goers that Maine broke out of her trance to find Wash limp and asleep against her chest. Nudging his shoulder as lightly as she could, which wasn’t very light at all, Wash jolted awake.

 _Should we go?_ Maine asked in a soft growl, to which Wash nodded weakly.  His eyelids were drooping and his body was dependent on Maine’s strong arm looped around his waist.  The sight filled Maine with the same rush she’d gotten when she’d first seen Wash in that dress that evening.

The music was starting up again as they navigated the sleepy dance floor.  It was a slow song unfamiliar to Maine’s ears, but reflecting the tired atmosphere of the party perfectly.  The dance floor was much emptier now, some partners having left to rest on the benches off to the sides with arms tangled up together, and others undoubtedly following the same path she and Wash were now.

Part of Maine’s brain was fretting over the route to take- Would Wash want to spend the night in her bunk or his own?  And did Maine have a change of clothes Wash could fit into?  Her hands started flexing nervously while they waited for the elevator.

Wash leaned against Maine’s side, letting his face rest on the crisp black fabric of Maine’s suit and breathing deep breathes.  His hand reached over to tangle his fingers with Maine’s hand resting on his hip and he hummed happily, “Were you wanting to take me home with you?”

Maine huffed at the joke, leading them into the elevator and pressing their floor number.

“We get tomorrow off, too.  We could sleep in and-“ Wash broke the sentence to yawn, “-and watch a movie.”

 _Cartoons_ , Maine grunted, and Wash laughed.

“Okay, we’ll watch cartoons.”  Wash tugged lightly on Maine’s arm, leading him out of the open doors.  “Come on, I’m tired of standing.  There’s a bed I could be sleeping in.”


End file.
